Eulalie Hicks
Eulalie "Lally" Hicks war eine amerikanische Hexe und Professorin an der Ilvermorny-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei in den späten 1920ern. Professor Eulalie (Lally) Hicks of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with some random woman during the interval of #CursedChildNYC by J.K. Rowling on Twitter Biographie Im Jahre 1927 ist sie an der Ilvermorny-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei als Professorin tätig. Desweiteren ist ein Bild von ihr in einem mysteriösen Buch von Nicolas Flamel abgebildet. Durch dieses Buch können sie kommunizieren. Während Gellert Grindelwald im September 1927 sich in Paris aufhält und dort eine Versammlung am Friedhof Père Lachaise plant zieht Flamel dieses Buch zu Rate, da diese Geschehnisse genau die sind die "er" angekündigt hat. Eulalie spricht ihm Mut zu bei Grindelwald einzugreifen.Phantastische Tierwesen: Grindelwalds Verbrechen (Das Originaldrehbuch) Szene 86 Ethymologie *"Eulalie" ist die französische Form von "Eulalia", welches sich ableitet vom griechischen ευλαλος (eulalos), was "süß-sprechend" bedeutet, selbst abgeleitet von ευ (eu) "gut" und λαλεω (laleo) "reden". *Der Nachname "Hicks" ist ein englischer Familienname, abgeleitet von "Hick", der aus dem mittelalterlichen Personennamen "Hicke" stammt, einer Koseform von "Richard". "Hicks" ist ein weit verbreiteter Nachname in England und ist im Südwesten und im südlichen Wales verbreitet. **Bauerntrampel ist einer von mehreren abwertenden Begriffen, die sich auf das Stereotyp einfacher und ungebildeter Landbewohner beziehen; "Hick" ist ein ähnlicher Begriff, was "eine Person bedeutet, die auf dem Land lebt und als unintelligent oder provinziell gilt". ***Gemäß einer populären Ethymologie stammt Hick von dem Spitznamen "Old Hickory" für Andrew Jackson ab, einem der ersten Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten, der ländliche ärmliche Wurzeln hat. Dieser Spitzname lässt vermuten, dass Jackson hart und ausdauernd wie ein alter Hickory-Baum war. Jackson wurde besonders von den Bewohnern abgelegener und bergiger Gebiete der Vereinigten Staaten bewundert, Menschen, die als "Hicks" bekannt wurden. ***Hickory-Holz ist sehr hart, unbeweglich, dicht und stoßfest. Es gibt Wälder, die stärker sind als Hickory und Hölzer, die härter sind, aber die Kombination aus Stärke, Zähigkeit, Härte und Unbeweglichkeit, die man in Hickory-Holz findet, findet man in keinem anderen kommerziellen Holz. Daher wird dieses Holz häufig in Sportausrüstungen und -geräten verwendet. Gerten und Paddel, für den Einsatz in Schulen und von Eltern, wurden auch häufig aus Hickory-Holz hergestellt, ebenso wie Baseballschläger, bevor die Esche populärer wurde. Hickory ist wegen seines hohen Energiegehalts auch sehr beliebt für Holzöfen und Kaminöfen. Hickory-Holz ist auch eine bevorzugte Methode für das Räuchern von Wurstwaren. In den Südstaaten der USA ist Hickory zum Kochen von Grillgerichten beliebt, da Hickory in der Region reichlich wächst und dem Fleisch Geschmack verleiht. Hinter den Kulissen *Der Charakter der Eulalie Hicks wurde in dem Film Phantastische Tierwesen: Grindelwalds Verbrechen von Jessica Williams dargestellt. *Rowling verriet auf Twitter, dass Eulalie eine bedeutende Rolle im dritten Film zu Phantastische Tierwesen zukommen soll.You only see a HINT of Lally in Fantastic Beasts 2. Her true glory is revealed in FB3. by J.K. Rowling on Twitter Anmerkungen und Quellen de2:Eulalie Hicks en:Eulalie Hicks es:Eulalie Hicks fr:Eulalie Hicks pl:Eulalia Hicks ru:Юлали Хикс Kategorie:Amerikanische Personen Kategorie:Hexen / Zauberer Kategorie:Ilvermorny-Professoren Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere